survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Icy Courtesy
"An Icy Courtesy" was the first episode of SRorgs: Iceland. 14 castaways discovered that they would be playing with two former contestants of SRorgs, the first case of a player playing the org for the second time. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Iceland Quiz Each member of both tribes had to compete in a quiz about the cities of Iceland. The tribe with the highest average score on the quiz won immunity. Story Day 1 Fourteen new players from different walks of life all arrive on the coast of a lake, accompanied by Viking longboats. They were greeted by their host, behtaji. "Welcome to the third season of SRorgs! The fourteen of you are set to have an amazing ride throughout the land of Iceland. However, this season is the largest season in SRorgs history, with sixteen people. This can only mean one thing. COME ON OUT!" Two figures appear behind a cloth. "A player who is known for never being able to fulfil his potential, this person was cut short due to some master strategizing, from SRorgs: Reddit, welcome Mont!" Montano enters as the newbies applaud his appearance. "A great leader, he led an inactive tribe through the pre-merge, only to be voted off at the merge by a majority from the other tribe, from SRorgs: Benin, welcome John!" John enters alongside Mont, with all of the newbies clapping. The tribes have been pre-determined, and everybody is given their new buffs. On the Upphaf Tribe is Nico, Fred, Paul, Ashton, Edge, Windo, Hey and John. On the Byrja Tribe is Platypus, Griz, Chaz, Eli, Roodman, Infi, Turtle and Mont. They head on out to their camps, where they will be spending the next 39 days fighting against each other until only one of them remains. When Upphaf get to their camp, everybody is excited and they all start getting to know each other. The tribe is active, with the exception of Paul, who is already proving to be a liability for the tribe. Meanwhile, Byrja arrive at their own camp, and immediately Roodman and Chaz hit things off well. However, there is deception from both of them in this relationship. Infi is liking the way the tribes have turned out, and he immediately starts to identify people who he wants to work with. Day 2 In the morning, Roodman and Chaz approach Infi to bring him into their alliance, and Infi decides to take charge of things and create a five-person majority alliance. Roodman decides that he's going to take a back seat in the alliance for now to take the target off of himself, so he and Chaz let Infi take the leadership of their alliance. Infi decides to keep James (Mont) and Eli closest to him for now because he's worried about what Roodman and Chaz might be capable of. At Upphaf, the five more active members of the tribe decide that they're going to form a majority alliance. This alliance consists of Nico, Ashton, Edge, John and Windo. Within this alliance, there is a core group of three who are seeking to control the tribe consisting of Nico, Ashton and Edge. Day 3 Upphaf and Byrja are gathered together for their first immunity challenge, which will be a quiz on the cities of Iceland. In spite of showing a lot of confidence, Upphaf are not able to do well, with a combination of the inactive Paul and the incompetent Nico leading to their loss. After celebrating their challenge victory, Infi discovers a clue to the hidden immunity idol and begins searching for it. Before long, he's found it. Chaz also discovers the clue and talks to Infi about it. Chaz tries to share information about the clue with Infi in the hopes that he can get more information about the whereabouts of the idol, but Infi isn't playing ball. He immediately goes to Roodman with his suspicions. However, Roodman isn't sure whether or not to believe Chaz and starts suspecting that Chaz himself might have the idol. At Upphaf's camp, quite a number of people discover the existence of the hidden immunity idol clue and a searching party begins, frantic because of the upcoming tribal council that they will have to go to. With Ashton unable to find it, his allies know that somebody else must have it and they start trying to figure out who it is. Meanwhile, Windo is celebrating an early victory. With the idol's location still a mystery and the alliance yet to figure out who has it, they decide to target the least active person: Paul. Upphaf go to tribal council, and the blame for their challenge loss lands squarely on the shoulders of Paul. The alliance has done a good job of keeping themselves secret from the tribe’s outsiders of Fred, Hey and Paul, so everybody goes along with the plan to vote off Paul. Paul becomes the first person voted out of Survivor: Iceland in a unanimous 8-0 vote (including his own self-vote). Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * Paul is the first person to receive 8 votes in a single tribal council. * Roodman had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** Eli, Griz, Hey, Mont, Paul, Platypus, and Turtle all had no confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes